Lucky
by AllIWantIsEverything
Summary: If's there's nothing, missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night? Bori one shot songfic!


**If there's nothing, missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night?**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Victorious, or "Lucky" that would be Nickelodeon and Britney Spears.

_This is a story about a girl named Tori._

_Early morning, she wakes up, knock, knock, knock on the door. _

BANG BANG BANG. Tori Vega woke up to the sound of someone banging on her door. She rolled out of her queen sized bed and shuffled over to the door. She opened the door to her personal stylist staring at her with an annoyed look on her face.

_Its time for makeup, perfect smile, it's you they're all waiting for, baby. _

Tori made a face back at the petite blonde and walked to the vanity were she took a seat while the girl looked for her outfit for the day. Once her makeup was done and she was dressed and her stylist had left, she looked at herself in the lighted, full length mirror in front of her. She was famous now, and was one of the luckiest people alive, yet she still felt empty.

_They go, 'Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?' And they say, she's so lucky, she's a star, but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking, if there's nothing, missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night? _

_Lost in an image, in a dream, but there's no one there to wake her up. And the world is spinning and she keeps on winning, but tell me, what happens when it stops?_

'Another award.' Tori mumbled to herself as she came home from a long day. She only had more things to do, but she cherished times she had to herself. Nothing in her life had ever seemed real. Going to Hollywood Arts, falling for a certain brown-eyed boy who didn't want her, and becoming an actress. She was living in a dream, but living alone. She had interviews and award ceremonies and appearances everyday, and her world was spinning, and she won almost every award she was nominated. She had a thought every once in a while, but she had always pushed it to the back of her mind, what happened if her world stopped? She never liked to think about that. She sat at her vanity again to touch up her makeup, remembering what fans had said about her earlier. How had they found out about one of her biggest secrets? Stupid tabloids.

'_Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?' And they say, she's so lucky, she's a star, but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night? _

_Best actress, and the winner is… Tori! I'm Roger Johnson from Pop News, standing outside the area waiting for Tori…. Oh my god, here she comes!_

Tori exited the arena, another Oscar in her hand. She smiled and waved to her fans. She even did an interview with that sleazy, dirt bag of a reporter, Roger Johnson. As she was walking to her limo, she noticed a very familiar head of brown hair. She looked into the crowd and saw her high school flame, Beck Oliver. He looked back at her, they made eye contact, and she stared at him with an open mouth. He had that look in his eyes that he had 6 years ago during senior year. They had gotten together a couple times when he and Jade had broken up, but he always went back to Jade, and Tori was left alone, and had been since. Maybe that's the reason for her secret….

'_Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?' She's so lucky, she's a star, but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life, why do these tears come at night? _

He pushed through the crowd and past her body guard and walked up to her. He looked down at her with a lustful and pain filled look in his eyes.

'Beck…?' she said softly. What was going on?

'Yeah, Tori, it's me. I've missed you, and I still love you.' He said as he swept one of her curls away from her face, pain still in his eyes.

'But, what about Jade, Beck? I mean, it's not like I didn't enjoy senior year, but what about her? You told me you wanted to marry her.' She said, she was starting to tear up. 'Not in public, Tori, not in public.' She said, fighting back her tears.

'She left me, Tori. I proposed to her last month, and she just left. She ran out the door and nobody has seen her since. I realized something that night, Tori. I didn't really love her. I had more fun dating you for 2 weeks than I did dating her for 9 years. I know you're lonely Tori, and I want to fix that.' He said with a slight smile.

'I-i-i-I'm not lonely, Beck. I have almost everything I wanted.' She muttered, her eyes dropping.

_She's so lucky, she's a star, but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking, if there's nothing, missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night? _

'We both know that's not true, Victoria. I really have missed you.' He said. She sighed and looked up at him again, only to find his lips meeting hers. Camera shutters clicked and flashes lit up the night as he deepened the kiss. They remained like this for a few minutes until she broke away. He leaned his forehead against hers and they both smiled. They looked at the paparazzi snapping picture after picture, in response, she kissed him again then giggled and pulled him into the limo with her. They didn't do anything in the limo, but the paparazzi could think what they like.

Beck and Tori ended up together. They've been together for a few years, and this very night, Beck plans to do something very special for Tori. It's been exactly 2 years since they reconnected at the Oscars, and tonight happens to be the Oscars as well. She's asked him to accompany him and present an award with her. What she doesn't know is that he talked to the producers and has permission to stop their presentation to propose to her. Even though she doesn't know of his plan, she knows that whenever he asks, she'll say yes. Everything in Tori Vega's life is perfect now, and the tears don't come at night anymore. But everyone will remember the story of how Victoria Vega, the glamorous Hollywood girl's life brought her tears.

_She's so lucky, she's a star, but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night? _

**A/N: So yeah. I was listening to music one night while doing my AP European History notes and this song came on, which gave me this idea. If it's kinda cheesy, I'm super duper sorry, kids. Well, on another note, I had another idea. I was watching The Phantom of the Opera this morning and thought it would be a great story line for Bori (Tori being Christine, and Beck being the Phantom or Raul). I probably won't be able to do it until winter when my club season ends and I have more free time. If you like the idea, please please please tell me! **** thank you to all of you who have reviewed and favorited 'Wedding Day' and 'Reality.' You guys brighten even my worst days! For those new people out there, Rate and Review please! I love you all! *mwah* Ciao! ~AllIWantIsEverything **


End file.
